Klonoa: Return Home
by DaRaginLombax
Summary: After drifting in nothingness for what feels like ages, Klonoa is called back to Phantomile. What will await him when he arrived? This is my first FanFic, so please feel free to rate, review and criticise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa or any of its characters. All of them are property of Bandai Namco. I hope I did that right. Now without further ado, I present to you my very first FanFic about how Klonoa was able to return home to Phantomile after the events of Lutenea's Veil. But what will he do once he gets there? Please enjoy, review , and feel free to criticize.

* * *

Klonoa: Returning Home

 _Do you ever have that feeling_

 _Where you don't know whether your awake or asleep?_

 _Well that's basically my life._

 _But which parts are a dream?_

 _Its always sad when they end though._

 _I make a friend, then I have to say "goodbye"_

 _What I would give to say- to tell_ them

 _I've missed you so much_

Klonoa POV:

It feels like I've been floating around for ages. Drifting in an endless sea of nothingness. I can't tell time here. It feels like it wasn't that long ago, yet it was forever ago, that I had to say goodbye to her. I'll never forget the sadness of that moment. But… why did I leave again? Maybe because I thought it was for the best. Because other worlds might need my help? Maybe. Oh well. Guess I'll have to find my way back to her. But first, I wonder where I'm going this time? Who cares? Time for another adventure! Wa-hoo!

Normal POV:

Engulfed I a bright pleasant light, a black cat-rabbit-like young boy was ready to dive into a brave New world- or not so new. The young cat-rabbit, or simply, cabbit sported a plain blue T-Shirt with an oversized zipper attached, a darker shade of blue pair of long shorts, and his favorite hat that his grandfather gifted him with, bearing a symbol of one of his favorite games, Pac-Man. Klonoa's other trademark, his big floppy ears, were black over half way down and then white, separated by a zig-zag between. As the bright light that bathed Klonoa in warmth disappeared, he found himself diving from the blue sky above a town. To busy worrying about falling from the sky, Klonoa didn't have time to get a good look at said town.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Klonoa loudly question to himself, quickly approaching the ground below him. "WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO POP ME INTO THE WORLD FROM UP HERE?! WHAT DO THINK I CAN FLY OR SOME- oh wait…" Realizing that he could utilize his enormous ears, Klonoa began to flap them up and down as quickly as he could. His rapid fall easily slowed down into a light flutter. "Silly me", he began to himself, "why didn't I think of that in the first place? He-heh!"

After Klonoa made his decent to the ground, he had begun to take on his surroundings. The young cat-in-a-cap had realized what town it was that he had landed in. "No way!" He exclaimed, "this is…" around Klonoa were several small houses all atop lush grass. Over towering all of them was a windmill with 4 blades on it and a stone tower connected to a mountain with the face of a woman. The most familiar part of this world though: the gentle breeze.

Klonoa smiles as a small tear wells up in his eye. "Breezegale. I'm… home." Klonoa remembered when he left Phantomile, or was taken away from it to be more precise. He remembered saving the world from Ghadius' plan to flood the world with nightmares. He remembered relaxing after the battle had ended. He remembered- "HEWPOE!"

As he remembered his best friend for life, Klonoa made a run for the house they had lived in with his late grandfather. When Klonoa and Hewpoe were resting after there battle against the monster of nightmares, Nahatomb, Hewpoe had broken the truth about Klonoa's life in Breezegale: It was all a lie; just memories given to Klonoa to make it seem real.

 _I don't care if they're fake. I don't care if my life up to that point has been a lie. It_ feels _real, and Hewpoe is still my friend!_ Klonoa pledged himself as he scurried to his once-was home.

As he sprinted to his house, a couple of red round creatures with pointed ears attempted to halt Klonoa. _These guys._ "Outta my way!" Klonoa demanded as he held out his hand, summoning his trusty Wind Ring as it materialised in his hand. This was Klonoa's signature weapon. A beam of green energy resembling that of a sword's blade emanated from the ring. Klonoa continued to run towards them and slashed straight through them. "You're not going to stop me!" Klonoa yelled as more monsters jumped in his way, "I'm gonna see Hewpoe again!" Once again, with one swift slash of his Wind Blade, Klonoa made his way through the wave of monsters. _Almost there._

Klonoa had finally arrived in his grandpa's front yard. Klonoa approached the small house with an uneasy feeling. I _f this is the same Phantomile I thought I grew up in, then grandpa won't be here,_ Klonoa sadly thought to himself. "But i can't fret on that now!" Klonoa took a slow deep breath in to calm himself down as he entered the house. It had been destroyed when Joker attacked so he could get the Moon Pendant from Klonoa's grandfather, but there friend Balue had helped fix it as thanks for helping save the Moon Kingdoms songstress and Balue' s idol, Lephise.

To say the house was quiet was an understatement. The house felt more dead to Klonoa as he walked through the living room. He saw his grandfather's rocking chair next to the window. To the right of the chair was a small side table with a photo laying face down on it. Klonoa flipped it over to see a picture of him when he was only 8 years old climbing on his beloved grandfather's shoulders. Next to the two was a small round floating spirit with a bright smile on his face. This was Klonoa's best friend, Hewpoe. Has Klonoa let's put a single chuckle, tears start to flow from his eyes. It wasn't long until he was on his knees sobbing. "What I wouldn't do to turn back time",Klonoa told himself still sobbing "why couldn't I get here faster?!"

"Klonoa?!" A voice asked in surprise from behind.

Klonoa turned around to see-"Hewpoe..." Klonoa put on bright smile, now crying years of utter joy, "I'm back!"

End of chapter 1

Klonoa: the shocking revelation!

Hewpoe: Klonoa.. I'm sorry, but the symbol on your hat.. it's not Pacman! Its just Ms. Pacman with the bow broken off and the mouth colored yellow!

Klonoa: That's a lie! Why would grandpa get me Ms Pacman a hat!

Lephise: um, pardon me you two, but aren't there more important things to reveal?

Klonoa: but what could those be? Found next time on Klonoa: Pac-Hatted adventures, Episode 2: the truth about the hat!

Well there we go. The first chapter to my first ever FanFic. It was a little longer than I planned, but I'm proud of it. I tried to go for kind of a Disgaea next episode" kind of thing with the end. Again, please review and feel free to criticize as much as you please.


	2. Chapter 2

Klonoa: Returning Home Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Klonoa franchise or it's characters. They are owned by Bandai Namco.

* * *

Klonoa POV: I couldn't believe it! There he was, right there In front of me! My best friend who it felt like I hadn't seen in years. There he stood with a tear in his eyes. He spoke up, "Klonoa.. your actually here." Before I knew it, his single tear became a stream of them as he ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. Still crying he said to me, "Klonoa! I'm so sorry! I never wanted you to go, but I knew you had to, no matter what either of us wanted! I-" I stopped him right there. "hey, it's okay, Hewpoe", I assured him.

"you're.. not mad?"

"how could I be mad at you? All that matters is that I'm here now. So, just let it all out."

Normal POV

For a good twenty minutes he did just that. Klonoa told him that it was ok to cry. After he was done, they decided to go sit on top of the houses roof. Klonoa old Hewpoe about all the adventures I've had, when he met Lolo, Gantz, and even when he teamed up with several people from different worlds to stop an evil organization called Ouma. Now that he was back home, he had no trouble telling which of it really happened and what was a dream. "It sounds like you've been through a lot", Hewpoe told Klonoa.

"yeah, I've had some pretty weird dreams too. There was this one where I woke up to getting arrested for dreaming"

"what?!" Hewpoe questioned in shock

"yeah, and there was another one where a whole bunch of the people I became friends with got together to play some beach volleyball, of all things. Its funny. While I was floating around in emptiness, I was slowly forgetting things. My life here, my friends, who I was in general, and I was about to give up on myself. but I remembered one person- her name is Lolo. And all of a sudden, all of my memories flooded back into me, as if they never left me."

"Do you miss her?" Hewpoe bluntly asked Klonoa.

"yeah, about as much as I missed you. Its sad. I told her I wouldn't forget the sadness of our goodbye, but I ended up almost forgetting about her completely. And knowing that I had forgotten everybody… is what made me miss them."

Hewpoe was at a loss. _I guess I should tell him the truth._ He thought to himself. "Klonoa", he began.

"yeah, pal?"

"Do you remember when I told you that your memories were just made up to make you believe they were real?" Hewpoe asked. "yeah. How could I not?" Klonoa replied. "but even then, I didn't care because they _felt_ real, y'know?" Hewpoe continued, "that's exactly it Klonoa. The thing is…" Klonoa was waiting for him " 'the thing is?'"

"I was lying when I said that!" Hewpoe admitted. "the life you remember having here; it all really happened!"

Klonoa was shocked "But why did you tell me that it was fake?!" Klonoa desperately asked.

"Because… I knew that as soon as Lephise would play her song of Rebirth, you'd have to go fulfil your duty as the Dream Traveler. I didn't want you to be sad, so I thought that if I told you that your memories weren't real, you'd forget about them when you left, and you wouldn't as sad to leave."

Klonoa didn't know how to respond. His friend had lied to him and risked Klonoa memories of him in order to try and protect him from the feeling of sadness. Klonoa smiles at him. "silly Hewpoe, how could I forget about you or this place? You're my best friend" Klonoa responded. A smile grew on Hewpoe's face. "thanks, Klonoa!"

A while later-

"Oh yeah! Did Balue ever finish his tower to the Moon Kingdom?" Klonoa asked

"well it didn't end up going all the way up to the Moon Kingdom, but it's all done. Wanna go check it out?"

"Yeah! Let's go"! The cabbit energetically answered in excitement. He took out his Wind Ring and looked at Hewpoe. "Wanna go in the ring, just like old times?" Klonoa offered Hewpoe. He nodded I agreement as he shifted from his human form into his spirit form and proceeded to enter the ring. "I forget how comfy it is in here, heheh!" Hewpoe remembered to himself.

The trek to the Tower wasn't a difficult one, yet a few Moos did stand in Klonoa and Hewpoe's way. Nothing a few wind bullets couldn't fix though. When the duo reached the tall stone tower, they were greeted by a large figure wearing a hard hat and a tank top, and had ears similar to that of Klonoa. "Well if ain't Klonoa!" the large figure started, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it Balue? It's great to see you!" Klonoa replied. It was nice to see a familiar face after so long.

"Likewise! Now, let's get right down to business. Miss Lephise wanted to talk to talk to you two," Balue explained,"heh, it's a good thing you to showed up. I didn't really feel like walking over to your house! Oh and uh… have fun scaling the tower?"

As Klonoa and Hewpoe started to enter. The tower, Klonoa replied "somehow the word 'fun' doesn't sound very reassuring…"

About 20 minutes later (that's about how long it took me to beat the extra vision)

As Klonoa reached the top floor, he collapsed into the ground on his back and breathed deep breaths of relief. "huff.. huff.. I never… wanna do that.. again. My ears are killing me! You okay Hewpoe?"

Hewpoe materialized from Klonoa's wind ring. "I'm all 'Wind Bulleted' out." Hewpoe replied, "but that was actually.. heh, kind of fun!"

"heheh, I guess your right!" Klonoa agreed.

"oh, hello you two", a soft woman's voice addressed them. They looked at the source of said voice to see a young woman wearing a white robe-like dress and a round voilet hat.

"Oh, hello Lephise" Klonoa politely greeted, "you wanted to y

Talk to us?"

"yes", she replied, "first off, Klonoa, I welcome you back to Phantomile."

"Thanks. Its good to BE back" Klonoa said in gratitude.

"Lephise, is Balue causing trouble for you?" Hewpoe asked in concern.

"of course not," she answered, "he's really kind. He even built this music box for me." she showed them a record player on a small table next to a lawn chair shaded by a red and white umbrella. She proceeded to turn on the music box. "this song is my favorite. I believe Balue said it was called 'Untamed Heart'". A short melody of bells similar to a clock striking twelve played from the jukebox. After that followed a beautiful, slow melody that sounded like peace itself.

"That's beautiful!" Klonoa commented, "kinda sounds familiar though… oh well!" Klonoa tuned to Lephise, "oh yeah! Miss Lephise, do you know how I was able to come back?" Klonoa asked her. Hee figured if anyone knew, it had to be Lephise.

"well of course I know how you came back", she responded, smiling, "I'm the one that summoned you here"

Klonoa and Hewpoe's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

End of chapter 2

Klonoa: The truth revealed! As Klonoa reached the top of the Tower of Daruga, answers come flooding to me!

Lephise: Klonoa.. I wasn't the one that sent you away. it was really.. a young by in green with an ocarina!

Hewpoe: how did vocals come out of an Ocarina?

Klonoa: what? Then my whole like IS a lie

Hewpoe: Klonoa, there's something else you need to know! I'm…. Then one who beat your Pacman score.

Klonoa:What?! Then who am I

?: Um.. can we be in the story now?

?: NOT YET YA DUMMY! YA GOTTA WAIT ANOTHER CHAPTER

?: Eh, whatever.

Klonoa: next time on Klonoa: Chain of memories: Episode 3- the journey to reclaim my high score!

* * *

Well now. There's chapter 2. It dragged on for a while, but I'm happy with it. I hope y'all like it. As usual, feel free to review and all that jazz.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Klonoa or it's characters. They're owned by Bandai Namco.

* * *

Klonoa: Return Home Chapter 3- Distant Worlds Promise

Normal POV:

 _So apparently, my memories ARE real, and Lephise is the one who called me back to Phantomile. That answers that question_. Klonoa thought to himself. "So, how were you able to bring me back?" Klonoa asked Lephise. "Simple," she replied, "It took a long, long time, but I wrote a song that I dubbed 'The Song of Returning'. As the name suggests, it has the power to bring lost people to the place they call home," the songstress explained.

"That makes sense." Klonoa stated, "but.. how long am I going to be able to stay?" he asked with a hint of sadness. "You never know when that invisible vacuum in the sky is gonna suck me into another world."

"Klonoa…" Lephise started, " Do you like being the Dream Traveler."

That was a good question.

"Well.. I do like some of the adventures I've had and making new friends. And it's always good to help people out", he explained, " but when I've helped whoever needs it, I have to go away, and then whatever memories I make there are locked away. It always leaves this big feeling of… emptiness in my heart."

Lephise lowered her head, " I see. Then I was wrong."

"What do you mean, Lephise?" Hewpoe asked, puzzled. Klonoa was also perplexed. "wrong about what?"

"Well, when you were about 8 years old, I met your grandfather. He told me all about you; how adventurous you were, how you loved helping people, and how you used your ring to defeat monsters with ease." Lephise told them, sounding impressed at Klonoa. His face brightened up with a huge smile.

"Grandpa really said all that about me?"

"Of course. I could even see for myself how brave and selfless you were. So I told your grandfather that when you were a few years older, you'd be perfect."

Klonoa was still confused. "perfect for what?" he questioned, "I don't get it!"

Lephise continued, " for the roll of Dream Traveler. I was afraid your grandfather wouldn't approve, but he said he also thought you were perfect for the roll. 'I know how he loves adventuring and by the time he is ready, my time here will be up.' Those were his words".

Klonoa's eyes had widened, "oohhh, so it was YOU who gave my the title of Dream Traveler." Klonoa concluded, " it all makes sense now!"

Lephise looked at Klonoa with worry in her eyes, "are you angry at me?"

The cabbit cheerfully replied, "Of course not! If it weren't for you and grandpa I wouldn't have made so many friends! But… I DO sometimes wish I didn't have to be taken away from all the worlds I go to. I think I'd like to stick with one world. But if my friends somewhere else need help, I'll be there!"

Lephise smiles at him, " Of course, anyone would want that."

Hewpoe spoke up, "Um.. Lephise, where is this going exactly?"

"You'll see, Prince Hewpoe", she replied smiling, "Klonoa, May I see your Wind Ring for a moment?"

"huh?" Klonoa didn't get it, " um.. sure. Okay!" He proceeded to handed Lephise his Wind Ring. As he let go of it, instead of going into Lephise's hands, it rather levitated above them. Lephise slowly shut her eyes and began to let a gentle, tranquil melody flow from her lips. This melody sounded just like the song they played from the record player, Untamed Heart as it was called, but being the "Diva" that she was, Lephise made the song sound absolutely perfect. As she continued, the Breeze that could be felt throughout the village had started gathering around the Ring. As Lephise finished her song the Ring emanated a bright white shine. It slowly made its way towards Klonoa and it dropped into his hands as he held them out. As it landed in his hands, the bright light that shone from the Ring also emanated from Klonoa. The wind that gathered around the Ring suddenly blew outwards and returned to it's normal route.

Klonoa and Hewpoe were both amazed and confused at what had just occurred. "Wow! That was amazing!" Klonoa exclaimed, "but… what happened exactly?"

"well, I relieved you from you duty as Dream Traveler." Lephise answered.

"HUH?!" Klonoa and Hewpoe said in unison. "you mean…"

"yes. You will not get taken away from worlds against your will anymore", the singer explained, " and, if you've been back and forth between two worlds, you now have the power to travel between them whenever you'd like!"

"So I can go to Lutenea if I want?" Klonoa asked with more excitement than he ever felt before.

"Of course", Lephise confirmed.

Hewpoe smiled brightly at his best friend , "Klonoa, I'm so happy for you!" The smile shrunk from his face, "but this means your you're going again isn't it?"

Klonoa nodded, "yeah, but…" he began calmly, " I want you to come with me! I'd love you to meat Lolo and Popka!"

Hewpoe's face lit back up, "Really?! You mean it?!" he asked with glee

"Absolutely!"

"Oh my gosh, thank you, Klonoa!" Hewpoe said, hugging his friend. Letting go, he continued, "but.. I don't know what my mom will think..".

Klonoa remembered he was the Prince of the Moon Kingdom. "oh yeah, your mom's the queen, isn't she?" Klonoa reminded himself sadly, "She might not let you go with me.

A deep feminine voice suddenly spoke to them, "Of course you can for a while, Hewpoe sweetie!"

Hewpoe's mother and the queen of the Moon Kingdom appeared before them. "Really?!", Hewpoe asked surprised, "Thank you so much, mom!"

"hmhm", she giggled, " your welcome, sweetie. Just be home be tomorrow, ok?"

"You've got it!"

Klonoa nodded in agreement. "don't worry! I promise I'll keep him safe!" He pledged. "okay, so… how do I do this?" Klonoa asked toward Lephise.

"First, you visualize the world", she instructed.

Klonoa thought of the world of Lutenea, the Kingdom of Tranquility where Lolo lived. "ok?"

"then, point your ring into the air and focus your power over the wind"

He proceeded to point the Ring diagonally upwards with a single hand, "like this?" suddenly, wind began to stir around the ring, creating a small vortex. The wind then opened up what appeared to be a tunnel through dimensions. "what now, jump in?" Klonoa asked. The wind was so loud, he could barely here his own voice

"YES" the singer replied

"Ya ready Hewpoe?!" Klonoa called out

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He replied excited

Klonoa leapt into the portal, " WA-HOOOO! RUPURUDUUUHHH!"

As the vortex closed behind them, Lephise turned around, "safe travels… Klonoa of the Wind" she sat down on the lawn chair and turned on the music box. Just then, Balue enters from the stairs below.

"Everyone!" He happily exclaimed, "I brought you all some Lemonade!" He looked around to see only Lephise enjoy the lovely sound of music. "HUH? Where'd Klonoa and Hewpoe go?"

"Klonoa took Hewpoe to meet friends somewhere else."

"Are they comin back?" Balue asked worried.

"Master Hewpoe will be back tomorrow", she began. "as for Klonoa, that's up to him to decide where he belongs."

"Well whatever he decides, I'll back it up regardless!" Balue swore, " just as long as he comes to visit every now and then!"

End of Chapter 3

Klonoa: miss the bus? Late to work? Don't wanna walk to the fridge?

Hewpoe: then you need this! The all new Get-Me-There Ring from Wind Works!

Klonoa: just think the place, your there!

Kite: The Warp Gates in The World take to long to load, so I bought the Get me There, and I was at the Hule Granz Cathedral in a flash!

Pac Man: I was surrounded by ghosts the others day with out a tunnel in sight! But thanks to the Get me There Ring, I got OUT of there lickity split!

Klonoa- and this golden wonder can be yours for just 10 easy payments of 14.99! Plus shipping and handling

Laharl: That's about 200 thousand HL the Netherworld!

Marona: about 15 thousand Borduex where Ash and I live

Ratchet: 20 thousand bolts in my currency

Link: 2000 Rupees in Hyrule

Sonic: Using rings to BUY a ring? About 5 thousand!

Klonoa: How are we keeping track of all this?!

Hewpoe: How indeed? Found out next time of Klonoa: Financial Adventures!

?:Psst- is it our turn yet?

?: No, ya, dummy! There not supposed to see us yet!

?:um.. what dream stones? Y'know, OUR money?

Well, that's it for chapter 3. Klonoa is on his way to Lutenea to reunite with Lolo,. But where will decide to stay? And will Hewpoe come to terms with his choice? Guess you answer in the comments. As usually, feel free to rate and review and all that good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Klonoa or any of its characters. they're all owned by Bandai Namco

Klonoa: Return Home Chapter 4-

Klonoa POV: We've been flying through this portal to Lutenea for what seems like hours, but Hewpoe says it's only been 10 minutes! I'm bored! While flying through the portal, Hewpoe brought up a really good question. "Hey, Klonoa", he sounded a bit sad, "are you going to stay in Phantomile or Lutenea with Lolo?" I didn't think of that. Of course I wanted to live with Hewpoe just like we used to live together, but I can't help but feel like I also belong in Lutenea. "I don't know, Hewpoe." I told him, "I haven't made up my mind yet." That's all I could say.

Normal POV

Lutenea, Kingdom of Tranquility, High Priestess Throne Room

"So it seems that "he" is returning to Lutenea," a young appearing woman stated as she sat on a throne fit for a queen at the end of a lengthy throne room. This woman was known as the High Priestess. "Is something the matter, Lady Priestess?" a second lady asked in concern over to the right of the High Priestess' Throne. "Nothing is wrong, Leorina", she assured her apprentice. Leorina was one of The High Priestess' top apprentices. However, due to her lack of faith and desire to save the world in a more reckless method, she stepped down from her position as Priestess. When a visitor from another world came along and helped the world in the correct way, Leorina decided to once again put her faith in the world and become a Priestess once again. "As a matter of fact", the High Priestess added, "I have a feeling that today will be full off pleasant surprises." Her apprentice gave her a perplexed look for a moment and soon shrugged it off, "if you say so, my lady", Leorina replied with a slight chuckle. "Leo", the High Priestess addressed her right hand priestess, "yes, ma'am", she replied.

"Could you please get something to write with and write on?" the High Priestess requested.

"Right away, ma'am"

"Thank you. And could you also send for a Nagapoko?"

"Of course!" Leorina confidently answered.

As soon as Leorina came back with the items that the High Priestess requested, as well as the yellow bug like creature referred to as a Nakapoko, she began writing what seemed to be a letter for somebody. She spent a good few minutes writing said letter. As she finished and sealed the message in a decorative envelope, she handed it to the Nakapoko. "Could you please take this to a young man named "Gantz", please?" the bug-like postman replied, " yes ma'am, Lady priestess!" as he saluted her. She giggled at his gesture. "Thank you very much", the High Priestess thanked him as he proceeded to deliver the letter.

Elsewhere-

"Finally back at last", sighed a young man to himself on his red motorbike. This young man was a black wolf with a yellow muzzle and fur that spiked from around his neck. He has sharp eyes of sapphire and a pair of goggles over his forehead. "Oi..", the young wolf sighed, "I think I'm just gonna go fill up the bike and go take some much needed downtime. The reward can wait till tomorrow." As this wolf started up his bike, a Nagapoko rams into it unexpectedly, causing the wolf to almost be bounce off. As soon as he catches his balance, he shoots an angry glare towards the Nagapoko. "You had BETTER have a good reason for crashing into my bike!" The wolf demands in a fowl tone. Almost cowering, the Nagapoko begins to speak, " Nagaga… are y-you Mr. Gantz, s-s-sir?" the Nagapoko asks. "yeah", the young man replies, "besides trying to destroy my ride, what do you want?" he coldly questions the Nagapoko.

"i-i-uhh-have a-um- letter from the High Priestess" the bug- messenger explains, frightened.

Gantz's eyes widen, "huh? The Priestess?!" He is then handed the letter and scurried to open it and proceeds to read it's contents

 _Dear Gantz, Lolo, and Popka,_

 _I hope You all are doing fine. I would like to tell you all that it might be in your best interest to visit the sea of tears today. You may find a pleasant surprise there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The High Priestess_

"the Sea of Tears?" Gantz wondered, "what could be going on there? Ah well. Better go find those two. I think I'll know where to find them." Gantz climbs back onto his bike and quickly turns towards the Nagapoko, catching him off guard. "HEY"!

"Um.. y-yes Mr. Gantz."

"Sorry.. I overreacted. Please give my best to the High Priestess."

The Nagapoko saluted the biking wolf. "yes sir!" Gantz gives a nod and drives away. He chuckles to himself. _That Kid's rubbed of on me._

The first place Gantz decided to look for The other two spoken of in the letter from the priestess was the home which they lived. Gantz made his way to Lolo and Popka's home in La-Lakoosha. He parked his bike over by their mailbox on the curb and proceeded to walk toward the front door. He gives the door a loud knock. "hey, Lolo!" He calls into the small house, "you in there?!" No answer. "dammit," Gantz sighs, "what a drag". He then decided to go to the location spoken of in the letter he received. _That's where she likes to hang out._

Kingdom of Tranquility, Sea of Tears

A clear, wavy ocean could be seen overlooked by a small grassy hill. At the peak of this hill, a young human-esque girl about the age of fourteen could be seen laying back on the lush green grass. This girl wore a bright pink top and a round hat to match. Despite her human-like appearance, she had two anthropomorphic features; large round lion-like ears and a slim tail. Snoozing on the top of the hill, her tranquility was interrupted by a loud voice calling her name, "hey, Lolo!, wake up already!" Lolo's eyes shot open as she leaned up to see a small dog-like creature with pointy ears and a red scarf around his neck. "oh, good morning, Popka!" she happily greeted him. "Morning? It's past noon, ya dummy!" Popka fired at her, "honestly, you can be so lazy sometimes!" Lolo cross her arm, " humph! Says the one who spends half a day sleeping", she fired back jokingly, "you probably slept in till ten o'clock!" Popka gave up. "guess ya got me there", Popka admitted as he sat down beside her, "so what're ya doin here anyway? Y'know, BESIDES layin' around like a lump in a log? Ya weren't home when I got up." He sounded a little worried. "sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, Popka", she apologizes, " I come here pretty often actually. Its nice here, and it helps me remember." Popka have a puzzled look, "huh? Remember what?"

"everything that's happened since that day two years ago. When we met Klonoa."

"ooohhh, that makes sense." Popka said, "haven't seen him since that incident with those evil guys. What were they called? The ones lead by that busty woman?"

"Ouma," Lolo corrected, " that was over a year ago. Huh?"

A engine could be heard humming . From a distance, the sound was getting closer to the duo. standing up from the hill they could see a red object looming closer to there location. Lolo was easily able to make out what said object was. "is that… Gantz?!" Gantz approach the duo on his bike and hopped off of it after turning it off. "so this is where you two were," he greeted them, if you could call that a greeting. "huh? You were looking for us?" Lolo asked. Gantz replied, "yeah. I, of all people got a letter from the High Priestess. Said it'd be 'in our best interest' to come here," he explained, quoting the letter. "huh? Why?" Lolo puzzled, "I come here all the time, so why would this time be any different?..."

"Don't know," Gantz sighed, "so much for downtime."

"Aw don't be such a stick in the mud!" Popka told him.

"He's right, Gantz", Lolo agreed, "why don't you lay down here?"

Gantz didn't want to impose on their relaxation. But the sky was clear and the breeze through his fur felt nice. After some hesitation, Gantz have in. "Eh, what the heck." He lays down on his back with his arms behind his head and one leg over the other. He took a deep breath in and let it all out.

"Well?" Lolo inquired

"It's nice" Gantz softly with small smile on his face. Not a smug smirk, but a genuine smile. "Know... Its funny. When Klonoa was around, I was always bit-er- complaining about annoying he was", Gantz told lolo, stopping himself from using profanity around her, "but ever since he left, it seems like it's been too quiet, even when on missions." Gantz's eyes opened when he saw the light face from under his eyelids. "Seriously?! There wasn't a cloud in the sky a moment ago!" Gantz exclaimed.

Suddenly, the gentle breeze turned into a voilent rush of wind. The wind began to circulate in a circle hundreds of feet above them. It began to open a space in the sky. "its.. OPENING?" Gantz observed in shock. Within the depths of the space in the wind, Klonoa was approaching the exit. "Hey, Hewpoe! I think we're almost there!" He exclaimed. As he exited the portal, Klonoa once again found himself once again falling from hundreds of feet above the ground. Only, instead of th ground, beneath him was something he dreaded more than anything: water.

"Oh CMON!"

End of Chapter 4-

Popka: There, we're in,the story now, ya happy?

Lolo: yes. My life is now complete. I can leave with no regrets.

Klonoa: UHH.. GUYS?

Gantz: Um… shouldn't we help Klonoa?

Lolo:im TRYING to die happy, here! will you leave me alone?!

KLONOA: I COULD USE A HAND!

Popka: it's funny. I can still hear his voice.

Gantz: um, he's like, right above you both.

Lolo: he's gone Gantz. You have to accept that

Klonoa: GUYS.. I'M STILL FALLING!

Gantz: will Klonoa be saved from his fall from the heavens, or will he just end up back up there? Find out next time on Klonoa Fallen: Episode 5- So Long, my Friend!

Well. That took longer than I wanted. I was actually gonna have this chapter be the last one in this story, leading into the next one (which I'm pretty excited about), but it looks like there's gonna be at least one more chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you all thing of this and criticism is more than welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Klonoa: Return Home Chapter 5: Here to Stay

What is UP everyone? I know it's been absolute ages, but we're finally back with the 5th and final chapter of this Klonoa story. As usual, I don't own any of these characters, Bandai Namco does. Please feel free to rate and review and all that jazz

* * *

In the sky above the Sea of Tears-

Screams could be heard from Klonoa and Hewpoe as they fell from the wormhole high in the sky. "KLONOA!" Hewpoe called out, "FLAP YOUR EARS!"

"THEY'RE NOT WORKING! THEY'RE STILL SORE FROM EARLIER!" Klonoa replied while yelling, recalling the climb of Balue's Tower.

"NOW WHAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOOOWW! HUH?" Klonoa looked down towards a small hill way below him, almost several hundred feet. _Is that…?_

On the surface-

"Look!" Lolo exclaimed, "someone came out of it! Wait.."

"is that"- Popka started.

"KLONOA?!" both of them, as well as Gantz, finished in unison.

Lolos face lit up with pure joy. "He's back! See Popka, I told you he'd keep his promise!" Lolo in an 'I was right' manner.

"And you owe me some Dream Stones!" Gantz taunted.

"Grrr!" Popka growled, "y'all gotta salt me don'cha!".

Gantz looked up to see Klonoa still falling. "Wait a sec," he began, "why isn't he using his ears?!"

Popka started hopping up and down in impatience. "Well don't just stand there, ya dummies, do somethin'!".

Lolo put a worried expression on her face. "But what CAN we do?!" she asked, then turned to Gantz, "Gantz"?

"I've got'im!" Gantz proclaimed as he turned to run to his hover-bike. Hoping on the seat, a smirk appears on his face. "Gonna have to go full throttle on this one!" Gantz calls out to the other two, " Might wanna stand back!"

Popka and Lolo then proceed to make way for Gantz and his bike "Is he really gonna try this?!" Popka inquires in disbelief. "He's crazy!"

Lolo continued to look towards the sky, "He'll make it. He HAS to!"

"Let's Rev it up!" Gantz yells as he steers his bike towards the edge of the cliff. "Ready…." He signals himself as he approached the edge, "and…

NOW!"

As he hits the height of the cliff, Gantz makes he bike leap into the air. During his jump, he struggles to lean his motorized vehicle upwards, propelling his to the sky.

Klonoa notices Gantz and himself approaching each other. "Hewpoe look!" He says, pointing a finger at the black wolf. "HEY! GAAANNNTZ!" Klonoa wave his arms up and down. As they near one another, Klonoa and Gantz both reach a hand out.

 _Almost… GOT HIM,_ Gantz said to himself.

As their hands grab each other, Klonoa pulls himself on thee back of Gantz' bike. "Hiya Gantz!" Klonoa happily greets with a big smile on his face.

"Where the hell've YOU been?" Gantz asked with his signature smirk.

"Well it's nice to see you, too!"

Gantz then begins having his bike hover back down to the ground. They are making their decent, Klonoa hops off see if his ears were working. Lucky for him, they were almost back to normal. As the land on solid ground, Klonoa jumps off the bike and turns to see none other than-

"Lolo…" a smile grows in his face and tears well up in his eyes.

The same thing could definitely be said For Lolo, but tenfold. For a moment, the simply state at one another until Lolo runs up to Klonoa and pulls him into a right hug and begins sobbing. "KLONOAAA! Your really here!" She exclaimed, still sobbing in his shoulder.

"That's right, Lolo", He replied, returning her hug, "I came back, like I promised you."

"I knew you would!"

"I'm sorry I so long, I-"

Lolo cut him off, "don't", she told him, "it's ok. You're here now. That's all that matters.

"If you two are through!" Popka butted in between Klonoa and Lolo.

"POPKA!" Lolo began scolding, "we were _having_ a _moment_!"

"Leave it to Popka to ruin the feels!" Klonoa taunted "How've you been, Popka?" Klonoa asked with his friendly smile.

"well I was doin alright, till YOU popped outta the sky!"

"Aww, don't be such a sourpuss!" Lolo insisted. "Just admit your happy to see him."

Popka sunk in defeat. "Ah, what the heck. I'm glad your back, Klonoa!" Popka expressed in,a joyful tone.

"Well, it's good to BE back!" Klonoa replied. "Wow, I've said that TWICE today!"

"Huh?" everyone else puzzled

"Oh, never mind that. There's someone is like you all to meet!" Klonoa told the group as he held up his Wind Ring. "Hewpoe!" The ring let out a green glow as a small orb-shaped being materialized from it.

"oh wow. Are we done falling?" Hewpoe asked, feeling nauseous.

Klonoa couldn't help but chuckle. "yeah, buddy. We're done."

Everyone else started in awe at Hewpoe. Lolo snapped out of it and nudged Gantz on the arm

"Don't be rude, say something" She whispered.

"Umm.. Klonoa, whose this? A friend of yours?"

"Uh huh!" He answered proudly, "This is my good buddy Hewpoe. He's my childhood friend!

"Hi, there!" Hewpoe happily greeted.

"Hi, I'm Lolo! It's nice to meet you!" Lolo introduced herself. An then lifted Popka up by the waist. "And this is Popka!"

"HEY, put me down!" Popka demanded, swirling.

"I'm Gantz." Gantz plainly said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Hewpoe told the group, then turned to Gantz. "Thanks for saving Klonoa!"

"Sure", Gantz nodded, " oh yeah! Klonoa, why didn't you just do that thing where you flap your ears?!"

"heheh, I kinda wore them out a little bit ago", Klonoa replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well anyway", Lolo began, "How about I invite you all over to my house for some lunch? We've got A lot to catch up on." She continued

Klonoa perked up right away. "that sounds like great idea! What do you say, Hewpoe?"

"well I can't eat in my spirit form, but I'd like to get to know you all!" Hewpoe replied

Gantz said nothing as he turned to walk towards his bike. "You guys can go ahead." He said in a low tone. "I can't."

"Aww, Why not?" Klonoa wined. "you don't wanna hang out with us?

 _Of course I do. I just..,_ Gantz thought to himself. _Think of an excuse…_ "I've got some stuff to take care of, so go on without me."

Lolo stepped forward and spoke up. " _Really?_ Who was it earlier who was all like 'so much for some down time'"?

Gantz was at a loss. _Dammit, she sussed me!_ He sighed in defeat and turned back to the group. "Alright, you win this round," he admitted. "Lunch at your place it is."

Klonoa jumped for joy. "Wahoo! Thanks Gantz."

"yeah, sure. Let's go."

Later at Lolo's House-

Everyone was sitting around a small, circular dinner table covered with a light pink tablecloth. Upon the table were plates for everyone, minus Hewpoe, and another larger plate with several sandwiches with variety of condiments. Everybody was laughing out loud, chatting about things that have go on I Klonoa's absence. Gantz was finishing telling everyone about a criminal he help lock up. "So I'm chasing him down after he tried to chuck a grenade at me. It ended up being a dud."

"Ha-ha!" Klonoa laughed. "nuh-uh!"

"Then what happened?" Hewpoe asked impatiently.

"well what happened is he.." Gantz continued. _Pause, for effect._

"He…?" Everyone else says, prompting him to finish.

"Tripped on a tree vine" Gantz unclimactically finished.

"WHAAT?" Everyone sweatdrops.

"Yep. So I take him in, yada yada, the end."

"ok then." Klonoa comments. He turns to Lolo, who is sitting across from him. "oh yeah! Lolo, how's becoming a Priestess going for you? Are you close?" he asked with excitement. Klonoa recalled when she gave up her title of Priestess so she could earn it on her own.

"Great! I'm _super_ close!" Lolo replied ecstatically. "I've been working really hard! There are trials happening next month!"

"So if you clear those, does that mean you'll be a full fledged priestess?" Gantz asked.

"That's right!" Lolo replied.

"That's awesome, Lolo! I told you you'd make it !" Klonoa praised.

"Thank you, Klonoa." Lolo said in gratitude. They both smiled at one another.

Gantz stood up and took the last bite of his sandwich. After he swallows the rest he speaks up. "Alright, I'm gonna head out. It's gettin' late."

"Oh wow, you're right!", Klonoa replies. He looks at the clock, which now read 7:38. "Alright then, Night, Gantz!"

"yeah…" As Gantz walks toward the front door he turns back around and looks towards Lolo. "Hey, Lolo." He addressed.

"What is it?" Lolo replied.

"Thanks for the lunch" He bid her. "I DO love me some cold cuts!"

This came as a surprise to Both Klonoa and Lolo, for him to show such genuine gratitude. She smiled at him and said "You very welcome! Good night!"

"Yep. Hewpoe, good meeting ya." Gantz said, "Sounds like you and the Kid have been through a lot."

"Yeah, likewise", the ring spirit- slash-Moon Prince returned, "It sounds like _you_ have been through some interesting stuff too!"

"HEY" Klonoa butted in, "don't call me kid!"

"But you are one." Gantz plainly fired back. Klonoa let's out a growl and puffs his face out. "Ha-ha!" Gantz laughed out loud, "too easy. Glad to know you haven't changed. Alright, later." He then turned back to walk towards the door.

"Take care", Lolo waved to him.

"See ya round, Gantz." Klonoa called out.

"Ciao!" Gantz bid as he lifted his hand in a 'goodbye' fashion. From inside, the sound of an engine revving could be heard from inside Lolo's home.

Klonoa proceeded to help Lolo clean up the place. Hewpoe was unable to offer any assistance, as he was unable to turn into his humanoid form while in another world. Popka was asked on the stylish armchair in the living from next to the kitchen. As Klonoa finished drying the last plate, he said "Gantz has changed a bit since we last saw each other."

Hewpoe gave him a puzzled look. "Was he not always like that?"

"No", Lolo began, "He was…. Unpleasant to say the least."

"Yeah, he was kind of a jerk when we first met." Klonoa bluntly agreed. "He was always just… angry at everything."

"That's understandable", Hewpoe noted, "he talked about how his dad was killed"

"Yeah…." Klonoa sighed

A worried expression appeared I Lolos face. "What's wrong, Klonoa?"

Klonoa perked up and faced her. "Oh, I'm just a little tired!" He partially lied. "it's been an eventful day, to say the least."

 _Klonoa.._ Lolo said in her mind. She saw through his lied. While he genuinely looked tired, he sighed about something else. "Hey", she started, "would you two like to spend the night?"

Klonoa and Hewpoe looked at each other and both nodded. Klonoa turned back to Lolo. "That'd be awesome, Lolo! Thanks!" Klonoa answered with gratitude. "I can just bunk on your couch, right?"

"And I can just sleep in the wind ring." Hewpoe continued.

Lolo chuckled at the two friends and said, "if that's ok with you two, then feel free." She told the two. "I'm going to bed now, too."

"M'kay, then. Night, Lolo" Klonoa said, smiling.

"Goodnight!" Hewpoe added.

"goodnight, you too." Lolo returned. "And Klonoa… Thanks for keeping your promise."

"no, problem!" Klonoa replied

Lolo nodded to him, then turned to walk up the flight of stairs that lead up to her bedroom.

Klonoa the walked up to the sofa and proceeded to lay on it. "Whoa, this is cozy!" Klonoa pleasantly observed. "I'll have no trouble getting some shuteye on this!" G'night, buddy!" Klonoa then turned off the lamp emanating on the table next to the sofa.

"Good night Klonoa", Hewpoe bid as he dematerialized into the Wind Ring.

11:47 PM

Hewpoe had woken from his dream in thee middle of the night. He didn't have a nightmare. He so my had a dream of his normal life with Klonoa. The dream had simply ended, and he woke up from his slumber. He was having a difficult time falling back asleep, so he materialized himself out of The ring and floated to the kitchen to let Klonoa sleep. When he arrived to the kitchen, he saw Lolo sitting at the table they are at earlier. "Lolo?" he addressed, "what are you doing up?"

She turned to him. "Oh, hello Hewpoe. Can't sleep?"

"well, I was, but my dream just ended", he explained, "Guess I'm not tired anymore?" He laughed at himself.

Lolo smiled with him. Her smile soon became a concerned frown. "He lied earlier." She vaguely said.

"Huh?" Hewpoe puzzled. "You mean Klonoa?" he asked as he looked toward the cabbit sleeping with out a care in the world.

"yeah. When he said he was tired." Lolo began, "although look sleepy enough, something else made him sigh like that."

"I think talking about Gantz' dad reminded him of his grandpa." Hewpoe realized.

"His grandpa?" Lolo repeated.

"yeah. Remember when we were talking about our adventure against Ghadius?" Hewpoe asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Lolo recalled, "you saved a singer named Lephise, right?"

"that's right", Hewpoe confirmed, "But Klonoa left out the part when his Grandpa was…" Hewpoe gulped. "Killed".

Lolo gasped loudly as Hewpoe "shushed" her in order to keep from waking up Klonoa, who was rolling over on the sofa.

"I never knew" Lolo said with guilt. "I didn't know he had a Grandpa."

"Every time he was forced into a new world, his memories from that world are locked away. But he managed to piece them all together and differentiate what is and isn't real. He doesn't have to worry about that anymore, though" Hewpoe explained.

"I see", Lolo said. "He doesn't have to get taken from where he calls home again. He's free to be where _he_ wants. He deserves that much." Lolo closed her eyes, recalling the adventure they had, how he agreed to help Lolo ring all the bells, how he tried fighting without using his Wind Bullets, and how he helped remind the world that sorrow is a part of life. He did all of it for a world he had no affiliation with. That was a statement for the love he has in his heart for other people. She finished reminiscing the past and turned to Hewpoe. "Speaking of which, how long were you two planning on staying in Lutenea?" she inquired to him.

"Well _I_ have to be back home tomorrow." Hewpoe began.

Lolo's head lowered. "oh. I see…."

"As for Klonoa, though", he continued, "Its up to him where he's gonna go. But no matter what he chooses, I'll back him on it all the way!"

Lolo lifted her head back up. "Your right, and I'll do the same." She agreed. "Thanks, Hewpoe! I think I can get some sleep now."

"OK, goodnight Lolo."

"Night!"

The next day, 8:03 A.M.

Klonoa slowly opened his dreary eyes and let out a big yawn. He hopped off the couch he slept on the night before, stretched a few times, and walked into Lolo's kitchen. There, could see Lolo cooking breakfast and Hewpoe floating by the table. Lolo noticed Klonoa enter the room and looked over her shoulder. "Morning, Klonoa!" she cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning, Lolo; Hewpoe" he greeted back.

"Did you sleep OK last night?" Hewpoe asked him

"Yep! Slept like a log!" Klonoa answered as he took a seat at the table. He let out another yawn.

"I made some tea, it should perk you right up!" Lolo pointed out.

"Oh!" Klonoa notices the pitcher of iced tea of the table. "Thanks!" He said as he poured himself a glass.

As Lolo finished scrambling some eggs, the decided them up among herself and Klonoa, and left some on a 3rd plate. "So what were you gonna do after we eat?" Lolo questioned to Klonoa.

"Well, Hewpoe's mom wants him back home this morning, so I'll probably head out then. Klonoa notices that something was…off about the room. It was quiet. The absence of a certain yellow dog was adding an unusual amount of quiet in the area. "Hey, where's Popka?"

"Oh, him", she started, "he sleeps till almost 11!"

"Really now?" Klonoa said in surprise, "how bout I leave before he gets to see us off, let's see him sleep in then!"

"Hmhmhm!" Lolo laughed playfully evilly, " _I_ know how to get him up. Just watch this!" Lolo then took two strips of bacon that she had cook and places it on a plate. She walked into the living room to the chair that Popka was still curled up on.

"This is gonna be good!" Klonoa whispered to Hewpoe as they both snickered.

Lolo held the plate underneath Popka's nose and began to fan the aroma of the bacon towards him. Popka's nose began to wrinkle as he started sniffing in his sleep. His eyes began to creep open and suddenly shot the rest of the way open.

"BACON! GIVITA ME! I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!" Popka Yelled as he jumped up trying to get the plate from Lolo, who was holding it up high so the short canine couldn't reach it.

"sit at the table like a normal person, and I'll think about it" Lolo teasingly said.

Popka growled in defeat. She knew his weakness all to well. "Yes Ma'am" he reluctantly answers as he trudges to the table.

After Breakfast, Klonoa and the group stepped outside. The sun was bright and there wasn't yet a cloud in the sky. Everybody was getting ready to say there goodbyes.

"Sorry we've got to leave so soon." Klonoa apologized

"I don't want my mom to get worried." Hewpoe added.

"it's alright!" Lolo assured them, smiling, "we got to see each other again, Klonoa and I got to meet you, Hewpoe!"

"Yeah, and we all had a good time together yesterday!" Popka proclaimed. "Even that dummy, Gantz!"

"Yeah, I'm glad he decided to spend time with us!" Klonoa said, "tell him I said bye, OK?"

"Absolutely!" Lolo replied.

Klonoa nodded. The smile he had on shrunk and his head lowered. "well, I'd better get going." Klonoa held his wind ring up in the air as the wind began to stir around it. "Lolo".

"Yeah?"

Klonoa looked back at Lolo and put his smile back on his face. "Become a great Priestess before I come back, OK?" He requested.

"Heheh, I can't make any promises", She admitted scratching her head, "but I'll do my best!"

"That's good," he replied as he turned back to the sky. A hole has started opening in the sky that looked like a large portal. A year welled up in Klonoa's eye

 _Klonoa._ Hewpoe sadly thought to himself. _You can stay if you want._

They both began to float up into the portal

"BYE KLONOA!" Lolo yells to him, waving her arms up and down, "I'LL MISS YOU!"

She was able to make out Klonoa nod to her and wave back. As Klonoa and Hewpoe entered the portal, it slowly had begun shrinking. Lolo had stared at it while it did so. _It's OK be sad. There's hope inside that sadness. You taught me that… Klonoa._

Portal Depths-

Once again, flying through the swirly tunnel that could connect two worlds of Klonoa's choosing. Klonoa had willed it to lead back to Phantomile, but he wasn't to thrilled to be going back. Hewpoe was aware of this. However, he was OK if Klonoa didn't want to go back. That's when he decided to speak up. "Klonoa." He addressed the cabbit plainly.

"yeah?" Klonoa halfheartedly responded.

"I can get back on my own from here."

Klonoa willed them to stop flying. "Huh"

"I'll go back to Phantomile and you can start heading back to Lutenea."

"Hewpoe!" Klonoa exclaimed in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Think about it, Klonoa. There's more for you over there than there is home. Even if you came back too Phantomile, we couldn't see each other that much."

"Oh yeah, with you being Prince and all." Klonoa realized. "Your right. I _reealllyy_ wanna see Lolo become a priestess. And I'm sure Gantz could use my help every now and then."

Hewpoe gave him a smile of relief. "I'm glad. Of course I _am,_ gonna miss you, but you have people over there that need you more than in Phantomile", Hewpoe explained.

"I'm gonna miss you too", Klonoa said with sadness in his tone. "But don't worry! "Klonoa perked back up with,a carefree smile, "because I know I can come see you whenever!"

Hewpoe's face lit up. He was alright with Klonoa's decision, and backed it as his friend. All he wanted was Klonoa's happiness. "Alright, I'll hold you to that!" be said, marking Klonoa's words. ""Bye Klonoa!"

"Bye Hewpoe!" Klonoa returned as he began to turn towards the way they came. As he starts traveling back to Lutenea, he turns back to his friend to say one note thing. "Give my best to everyone in Breezegale!" He then flies at a high speed towards the place he has chosen to call home.

Lutenea, Above Lolos house.

As Lolo and Popka stared at the portal, it slowly closed as it gradually shrunk. Popka stopped looking up at it and turned towards their house. "I'm heading back in, alright?" Popka spoke.

"Yeah, me too." Lolo followed him as the portal in the sky finished closing.

"You gonna be OK?" Popka asked her worryingly.

"yeah, I'll be fine." She answered as she looked down at him with a smile. Just then, a green shine appeared from behind them. "Huh?!" Lolo looks back to see a small portal opening behind them. As it finishes opening, none other than Klonoa comes flying out of the portal, flailing his arms. He crashes to the ground face down in,the dirt and let's out a groan. Lolo rushes over to him. "Klonoa!" she addresses him. "Are you OK?!"

Klonoa lifts his head from the ground and directs his attention to Lolo. "Hi Lolo!" He greets her with his usual chipper attitude. As Lolo reaches her hand out to him, he grabs it and helps pull him up.

"But I don't understand", Lolo said, confused, "I thought you were going back to Phantomile?"

"Yeah, about that", Klonoa starts, " I decided I wanna stay here. I wanna watch your dream come true!"

Lolo,was speechless. She was filled with utter joy that she was able to be with Klonoa. She sniffeled a few times as tears appeared in her eyes. "Klonoa, this makes me so happy!" she said with glee. "You can stay at my house as long as you like!" she offered.

"Aww, thanks Lolo! You're the best!" Klonoa complemented.

Lolo's felt her face grow red, and tried to hide it with a hand. "Now, let's go gett your room set up." She instructed.

"Sounds like a plan!". The two then walked inside the house. Klonoa was overjoyed. He was reunited with his closest friends, and he found a place he can really call home. A place he wouldn't be taken away from and forced to forget by his dream traveler duties. Klonoa could go where Klonoa wanted. It's the least he deserved. With that, he took his first steps into leading his own life how he wanted. But there was a question he couldn't go to ask. "So Lolo, are you a Priestess yet?"

"KLONOA!"

Fin

* * *

Well, that took a while. I don't know why i so long to get arou d to writing this. I just,couldn't get around to it for a couple days, and it just kinda slipped my mind. Oh well. Guess Its Tim to start the next couple projects, so look forward to them!


End file.
